Rescuing the Unwilling!/Transcript
This is a transcript of "Rescuing the Unwilling!" in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(The episode begins) *Lillie: Since we embarked on saving Mother, we've run into several unbelievable events. One after another. Like Alola's Island Guardians appearing before us, Nebby evolving into the Legendary Pokemon Solgaleo, even the Island Guardians,and the Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestoria transforming Ash's Z-Ring,Sakura's Staff,Optimus Primal,Cheetor,and Rattrap into Transmetal,and Drago and his friends evolved into new Bakugan! And thanks to all of these events.. In order to get Mother back safely, I headed into the Ultra Wormhole! *- *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Rescuing the Unwilling! *- *- *- *- *'Mr. Krabs': Hmm? Hey, I see something up ahead! *'Goku': That must be our way in! *- *- *- *(Everybody brings out their Pokemon to battle the Ultra Beasts) *'Gallantmon Crimson Mode:' Look! *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey, isn't that!? *(They see Lusamine fused with the Ultra Beasts) *'Lillie:' It's our mother! *'SpongeBob' Holy Krabby Patties! She and the Ultra Beast are fused together! *'Maui:' Did not see that coming! *'Emerl:' See if you can scan it. *(Rotom Pokedex scans) *'Rotom Pokedex:' The data is a perfect match! *'Ash Ketchum:' We've got to save her quick! *'Tai Kamiya:' Right. Dialga what ever you do, do not hurt her okay. *(Dialga nods) *'Lillie:' Don't worry, I'll save you! *'Twilight Sparkle:' I'm coming too, Spike! *'Ash Ketchum:' Lille, Twilight! *'Gladion:' Wait, it's dangerous! *'Lillie:' But mother is in trouble! *'Twilight Sparkle:' So is Spike, I can't leave him behind! *- *- *- *- *'Lusamine': Go away! I've been waiting a long time to experience this! *'Ash Ketchum': Lusamine? *'Lusamine': We've finally met! After all this time, we've finally met! *'Ash Ketchum': No, Lusamine! You can't do this! *'Emerl': Lusamine, snap out of it! *'Tai Kamiya': We're here to rescue you! *'Lusamine': You be quiet right now! *(Lusamine floats away) *'Ash Ketchum': Hey, wait! *'Emerl': Stop! *'Tai Kamiya': Come back here! *- *- *'Lillie': No, mother! *'Goku': Quickly! Everyone, after her! *'Vegeta': We can't let her escape! *'Littlefoot': Let's go! *- *- *'Sophocles': What's going on? What's up with her? *'Lana': She's acting like a child! *'Mallow': Yeah! *'Gohan': Piccolo, what's happening? Why is she behaving like that? *'Piccolo': Maybe it has something to do with the Ultra Beast. It might be controlling her mind and enslaving her as its puppet. *'Gladion': Maybe so, Piccolo. But some of what she said is how she really feels. *'Krillin': What?! *'Pan': All that childish behavior? *'Gladion': My mother has been researching Ultra Beasts because she's always wanted to come in contact with them. And her wish has finally come true. *'Patrick': What?! *'SpongeBob': But Gladion, it's trying to merge with her! *'Gladion': Yes, I know, SpongeBob. But she probably isn't thinking about it that way. It's like she's finally got the toy she's been yearning for. *'Emerl, Tai, & Ash': A toy?! *'Gladion': In the state mother's in, she probably thinks we're bad guys and we're trying to take away her precious toy. *'Ash Ketchum': We've gotta save her whether she likes it or not! *'Lillie': Of course! Then I'll bring her back to her senses no matter what! *- *- *- *'Emerl': Remember, guys. Lusamine and the Ultra Beast may be fused together, but she's still human. Don't hurt her! *'Ash & Tai:' Okay! *'Imperialdramon Paladin Mode:' Okay, got it! *'Piccolo': Understood! *'ShineGreymon Burst Mode:' Let's save her! *- *- *(Cut to Mothra attacks a herd of Nihilego) *'Leonardo:' Guys, Mothra needs help! *Kento Rei Fang: Hang on Mothra we're coming. *- *'Lusamine': I hate you all! Go away! *'Lillie': Hate us? *'Goku': Lillie, don't listen to her! She doesn't know what she's talking about! *'Piccolo': He's right. What she is right now isn't your mother. *'Vegeta': The Lusamine we know would never show immature behavior like that to her friends and family. Whatever she says through the Ultra Beast's mind-control is not true. *'Lillie': Yeah. You guys are right. What mother is saying right now isn't making any sense at all. *(Chomper's parents attack a herd of Nihilego) *- *- *- *'Goku': Kamehameha!!! *'Vegeta': Final Flash! *'Piccolo': Special Beam Cannon! *'Gohan and Pan': Masenko-Ha! *Dan Kuso: Ability activate! Shooting Dragon! *(Drago fire his attack.) *- *'Vegeta': Grr! It didn't work! *'Moana': Here, let me try! (pulls out a Pokéball) Go, Gyarados! (throws the Pokéball and lets out Gyarados) *'Ash Ketchum': Gyarados? Whoa! Since when did Moana learn to use a Gyarados? *'Pikachu': Pika! *'Moana': Alright, Gyarados, time to unleash the power of the ocean! Blast the wall to smithereens with Hyper Beam! *- *- *'Rarity': Don't worry my little dear, i will protect you *'Sweetie Belle': I'll be okay Rarity *(a Nihilego appaers to tried capture Rarity) *'Rarity': Aaaaaah *'Sweetie Belle': Sister, watch out *(Sweetie Belle pushes Rarity, to take her place, the Ultra Beast traps Sweetie Belle) *'Rarity': SWEETIE BELLE!!!!! *'Sweetie Belle': Don't worry Rarity im be okay just save Spike and Lillie's Motheerrr!!!!! *(the Ultra beast its escapes with Sweetie Belle, Rarity its in shock, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Applebloom and Scootaloo appears) *'Applejack': Rarity, what happend???? *'Rarity': Sweetie Belle........ *'Rainbow Dash': Whats happends, where she is???? *'Rarity': She its rapped..... *'Applejack': WHAT!!! *'Rainbow Dash' WHAT!!! *'Applebloom': WHAT!!! *'Scootaloo': WHAT!!! *'Rarity': Yeah a Ultra Beast rapped my little sister and he left...... *'Applebloom': Sweetie Belle....... *'Scootaloo': It does not mean that the ultra beast could merge with she???? Right??? *'Rainbow Dash': I do not know??? *':' *':' *- *- *'''Philmac: She leaves me no choice, I'm putting an end to her immediately! *'Shaggy Rogers: '''What?! Like are you crazy?! *'Philmac:' I must! *- *- *Philmac: Fine.... I will put an end to her... (Glowing red eyes showing) Even if it means destroying you all to get to her. *(Philmac unleashes a dark aura around his body and begins to transform into his dark form) *'Dark Philmac:' (growls) *- *- *- *'Mark EVO:' Philmac, don't do this! *(Dark Philmac continues to attack the heroes, then Gmerl, Yoshi and Shadow fights him) *Shadow: That's enough Philmac! *G-merl: You got to stop it right now! *Garnet: Alright let's put end to this. *(Garnet,Amethyst,and Pearl fusion dance into Alexendrite) *Dark Philmac: Out of my, you heroic jerks, I'm going to kill this thing one way or another! *Goku: Philmac no! *Alexendrite: We don't want you to kill Lusamine, you outnumbered. *(Dark Philmac increased his dark aura.) *Dark Philmac: That's what you think, but you're all wrong! *(Alexandrite roar) *Dark Philmac: Die. *(Dark Philmac fires dark cannon blast at Gmerl, Yoshi, Shadow and Alexandrite.) *Vegeta: If that's what you wanted then let's fight. *(Vegeta transform into Super Saiyan) *Goku: I'm right behind you Vegeta. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Cut to the Ultra Beast with Sweetie Belle) *':' * * * * * * * * * * * * *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Narrator:''' *(The episode ends)